The present disclosure relates to a radiation detector used for radiography for medical use, non-destructive inspection, or the like, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
A radiation detecting apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-051793 includes a sensor substrate including a light detector, and a scintillator layer provided on the sensor substrate. The scintillator layer includes all aggregate of columnar crystals, and has a concentration distribution such that the concentration of an activator such as thallium (Tl) is high on the incident side of radiation and low on the side of the light detector. By providing the scintillator layer having such a concentration distribution, the amount of light emission is increased (see, for example, paragraphs [0032], [0034], and [0093] in the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-051793).